


Park Ranger?

by AsceOfSpades



Series: Meetings [4]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, but it's brief, filed under reasons to definitely walk through forests alone, the Cullens are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsceOfSpades/pseuds/AsceOfSpades
Summary: Seth imprints, and he could've done worse. At least she isn't a bloodsucker.





	

Stupid goddamned Cullens. It was completely their fault. Elizabeth would figure out HOW it was later, right now she was stumbling through the woods. Was she even in Forks anymore? She pushed aside a branch with a huff of indignance, looking around. Once she stepped forward, she let it go, but the branch came back for vengeance. It smacked her in the face and she fell backwards with a yelp.

Ow.

Stupid pitch black... everything. She sat up, rubbing that red welt on her face. That would be there for a few days.. When she dropped her hands, though, she froze. Across from her was a pair of large, yellow eyes. She scooted backwards very slowly as the... thing stepped out of the shadows.

It was a tawny brown wolf, fur practically shimmering in the light. She stopped moving away and breathed out carefully. It cocked its head and moved forward slowly, as if it wanted to show her she'd be fine. She stayed still until it was directly in front of her. Hand shaking, she lifted it to touch the muzzle, ready for her hand to be bitten off by the larger-than-normal wolf.

As she touched the fur, which seemed too soft to be real to her, there was a snap in the distance. Elizabeth started, and the wolf turned and growled towards the noise. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip, hand still outstretched. She waited until it stopped growling. When she opened her eyes, the wolf was gone. Then she heard rustling to her left. Praying she wasn't going to die, she turned to look towards it.

A boy ran out of the bushes, only wearing a pair of shorts. He looked terrified. Not for himself, but almost as if he was looking for someone. He was a Quileute, by the looks of it. He was fairly tanned, with shaggy black hair and a very muscled... NO. No thinking about it. Elizabeth bit her lip and looked at him. He rushed towards her, eyes wide.

"Are you alright?? What are you doing out here? It's dangerous!" He reprimanded, hands clutching her shoulders. She furrowed her brows.

"Why are YOU out here then?" She asked, suppressing a smirk and leaning backwards slightly.

"I'm, uh, a.. uhm... I'm a park ranger. We're supposed to make sure no one stays after hours." He managed to stutter. Realizing, all of a sudden that he was still holding her, his hands slowly returned to his side. Disbelieving, she raised her eyebrows.

"Where's your shirt, Mr. Park Ranger?" He started blushing and attempting to answer, but she raised her hand with a smirk. "Never mind that, actually. Not sure I want to know. So... where the hell am I? And do you happen to have a name? I'm not calling you Mr. Park Ranger ever again." She shuddered at her own horrible nickname.

"Y-you're on the R-Reservation. And I'm Seth Clearwater... who're you?" He reached out a hand to help her up, and she hesitantly took it. Once she was on her feet, they walked through the woods.

"Elizabeth Delancy. Why have I never seen you before? I've been to the Reservation. Where’re we going?" He gnawed on his lip, obviously thinking of a good lie. She smirked again.

"I'm, er, I'm.... kind of new, here." By now, they were out of the wooded area, back in a familiar place.

"My house? How’d you know?” She asked suspiciously, stepping away from him.

“Park ranger, remember? Nah, my… brothers know your friends. I’m not a stalker, I promise!” He said worriedly. Elizabeth giggled

“Well… alright. I believe you. I hope I see you around, sometime. Since you know where I live." She winked before running towards the barely visible house as he blinked after her. A huge smile spread across his face as he stood dumbfounded. Turning to wave, Elizabeth laughed and thought about blowing him a kiss before blushing and opening the door.

**Author's Note:**

> he's just such a cutie I...


End file.
